complot
by skmy
Summary: Ren cruza una crisis… ha faltado a la escuela, es un estudiante brillante… sin embargo, alguien que llego Durante su ausencia llama su atención… el destino le quiere jugar una mala pasada y toda su vida se desplomará. YAOI [HOROXREN]
1. c

_**Preámbulo antes de su lectura:**_

Este fic es de contenido yaoi, así que si es usted homofóbico, absténgase de leer.

Summary general- Ren cruza una crisis… ha faltado a la escuela, es un estudiante brillante… sin embargo, alguien que llego Durante su ausencia llama su atención… el destino le quiere jugar una mala pasada y toda su vida se desplomará.

Summary de Este capitulo- una canción y un cuaderno es lo único que necesita Ren para desahogar sus frustraciones frente al mundo y negar su realidad.

Nota del autor-Los fragmentos en letra NO CURSIVA son interrupciones durante la escritura.

Ya que todo ha quedado claro, con ustedes:

**+COMPLOT+**

Chapter 1- **C**

_Octubre 8._

_Jueves._

_Suena extraño pero extrañaba la escuela, la lluvia se ve hermosa desde la ventana del salón de clases y realmente no tengo nada más que hacer sino escribir durante la aburrida clase de economía… esa voz es realmente arrulladora, se confunde con mis pensamientos…_

-Tao.

-Uh?

-Escuchó?

-N….no…

-Ha de suponerse ya que no ha hecho sino mirar la ventana toda la clase, no ha asistido durante dos semanas y ahora tiene el descaro de venir a calentar puesto.

-Disculpe pero usted no tiene la autoridad para reclamarme, si tiene la inteligencia suficiente para revisar su planilla observara que tengo el mejor promedio de la clase y n-

-Sale de mi clase en este instante! Y va a la biblioteca hasta que suene el timbre, haga algo por su vida!

-Como quiera, por lo menos su voz no me hará dormir más y podré hacer algo por mi vida.

-AHORA!

+ c +

_No ha dejado de llover en todo el día, ya es de madrugada y siendo sincero, desde lo que sucedió en la biblioteca, mi mente no logra captar la idea de que tiene que dormir._

_Me encanta caminar bajo la lluvia siempre me trae buenos recuerdos, en esos instantes me siento uno con el mundo, es realmente genial. Bueno hoy estuve afuera, acostado en el césped mas de 3 horas, cosa que se me fue refutada a gritos por mi hermana cuando llegue totalmente empapado a casa, según ella tengo problemas, no entiende como a alguien le puede gustar el frío y la lluvia, mas que todo el diluvio que ha caído desde esta mañana, o mejor dicho desde la mañana del día anterior. Lo mejor que hay para hacer en estos casos es ignorar aquel discurso suyo que me se de memoria e ir a la cocina por algo de tomar._

_Pero hoy fue diferente, hoy no tuve hambre, hoy no sentí frío, sigo con el uniforme de la escuela y es que, no he dejado de pensarlo… dios…_

_Entre realmente ofuscado a la biblioteca, abrí la puerta de una patada, esa señora si que había sido molesta, era la segunda hora de clases y ya estaba castigado por el resto del día, la conozco muy bien, se las arreglaría para no dejarme salir de ese antro empolvado, pffff, ya no me importaba lo que la bibliotecaria me dijera por mi llamativa manera de informar mi presencia, solo quería sentarme y maldecir el día._

_Fui a la sección de literatura universal, saqué el primer libro que se me paso por el frente, busque una mesa, me coloque mis audífonos y deje que cualquier canción sonara mientras abría la tapa del libro… "la casa de los espíritus"… vaya, Isabel Allende... siempre me gusto su manera de contar la vida._

_Ya había pasado un largo tiempo y yo ya iba en la mitad de mi lectura, estaba realmente concentrado cuando…_

"_en el borde del camino hay un silla…" Hoaaaaa!.. Silvio Rodríguez… si que es oportuno, sonreí suavemente mientras subía todo el volumen de mi reproductor y empezaba a murmurar la canción… en serio, el si que sabe cantar… me acomode en la dichosa silla y moví el cuello en son de sacarme las yucas que me fastidiaban… alce la mirada y se me erizaron los pelos del cuerpo, mis pupilas se dilataron. Un chico de cabello azul, ojos oscuros, labios delgados y tez blanca me miraba fijamente, era bello… "…es por eso que es soldado y es amante…", la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana y las gotas que escurrían por el vidrio hacia que un ligero tono azul resaltara sus ojos. Tragué saliva._

_El muchacho se acercaba a mí y yo no dejaba de tararear aquella canción que me ensordecía… "…el que tenga una canción tendrá tormenta…".insisto, Silvio es demasiado oportuno. Solo la mesa nos separaba y yo no dejaba de mirarlo, era completamente imposible. Dejó su morral colgado en la silla y se dirigió al mueble detrás de mí, mis ojos lo siguieron hasta que el desapareció detrás de mi hombro, estaba en un total estado vegetal, no sentía mi cuerpo, ni mucho menos mi boca que aun se movía, no pasaron 30 segundos antes de que el regresara con dos libros en sus manos y culminara sentándose frente a mi al unísono que la canción terminaba… "la compañía vale soledad, siempre va de la agonía de la prisa, aunque se llene de sillas la verdad…"_

_Sin más sacó su material de trabajo, se llevo el esfero a la boca y empezó a ojear los libros. Yo no le quitaba mis ojos de encima ya que era extraño que habiendo tantas mesas en la biblioteca el se sentara en la mía… de repente recordé, alce mi muñeca y vi la hora, ya era hora del receso de media mañana, mire a mi alrededor y el lugar estaba plagado de estudiantes estresados, mojados y uno que otro gritando por que alguien mas desocupara el libro que necesitaba, era obvio estamos en finales y es de esperar que hay muchos que dejan todo a ultima hora._

_-que patético- murmure para mi mismo mientras volvía hacia el asunto que me entretenía la vista. Estaba literalmente comiéndose ese esfero, si que estaba ofuscado aunque su rostro no lo mostrara. En un instante alzo la cara, y nuestras miradas se conectaron unos segundos, jure que vi en sus labios una esforzada sonrisa, la cual quedaría grabada en mi memoria… recogió sus cosas rápidamente y salio de prisa, yo volví a ver la hora... ya habían timbrado para el siguiente bloque, sin pensarlo, Salí detrás de el, pegue mis manos y mi frente a la ventana de aquel lugar, lo vi entrar a mi salón de clase… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de su presencia?_

_-¡DEMONIOS!- solté al verme prisionero por la puerta, tenia que verlo de nuevo._

_Intente volver a mi libro con la ilusión de que el tiempo pasaría rápido de nuevo y podría salir a buscarlo. No pude. Su imagen me carcomía las entrañas, bueno aun lo hace. Pasaron eternidades entre timbre y timbre hasta que sonó el que esperaba: el del fin del día. Yo estaba para ese entonces en el límite de mi crisis nerviosa, tire la silla y corrí ciegamente hacia mi aula, no lo vi, me sentí atropellado por la avalancha de estudiantes que se acumularon en la puerta… mierda…_

_Hice una travesía digna de película para pasar al interior del salón, cuando lo conseguí solo vi al maestro de química colocarse su chaqueta._

_- tao, que milagro, creí que la escuela era una perdida de tiempo para usted_

_-jaja, ya ve que no, hay mucho que ver aquí._

_mmm…entiendo- esa mirada me causa desconfianza- pero ya acabaron clases y-_

_- lo se por dios, solo quiero que me diga una cosa- mira mi cara, estoy desesperado._

_-voy de salida, no atiendo a esta hora- maldita sea! Quiere verme sufrir._

_-__hey__, es sobre un estudiante, quiero saber si lo ha visto- le dije mientras me colocaba en la puerta, no lo dejaría salir sin una respuesta._

_-rápido-._

_-es de cabello azul claro, ojos oscuros, un poco más alto que yo- cruzo dedos._

_-mas alto que usted es cualquiera- lo fulmine al instante con mi mirada asesina antes que empezara con su estúpida risa- que delicado…creo que se refiere a usui, eh, el estaba en el turno de noche, se traslado a este horario el lunes- no se podía demorar mas?, que fastidio._

_-adiós- corrí como un desesperado hacia el pasillo._

_-Oiga tao! Necesito hablar con usted y usui mañana con urgencia, búsqueme a las7 en punto, salón de décimo año- AH? Que le pasa a este, yo no tengo relación algu-_

_-CARAJO, ahhh mira por donde andas imbécil-_

_-oye ren, que poco sentido humanitario tienes- decía la voz femenina con la que había tropezado- por lo visto no has cambiado-_

_-tamao?- valla, hace mucho que no hablaba con ella. Me pare…la miré, ja, tenía cara de puño, estaba mas linda desde la última vez que la vi- te ves mas linda así-_

_-y yo me la creo, baboso-_

_-entonces por que te sonrojas- me encanta cuando dejo a las personas así._

_-eso no te incumbe-_

_-ya me lo han dicho- soy un desgraciado, lo se_

_-me largo, me estresas- no puedo dejar las cosas así, quiero fastidiarla mas._

_- espera un segundo- la hale de su saco para enganchar su cintura en mi brazo y acercarla a mi, nótese como se sonroja a cantidades industriales cuando nota que estoy acercando mi rostro…- quiero darte algo- saco un esfero de mi pantalón, tomo su mano libre con delicadeza y giro mi rostro para escribir algo en ella- este es mi numero, esperare tu llamada- jajajajaja, tiene heladas las manos, la beso en la mejilla y me largo triunfante de allí._

_Y bien Salí tranquilo de la escuela, ansiaba que las gotas de agua fría tocaran mi piel, alce mi cabeza al cielo gris, me sentía vivo, extasiado… lo vería mañana, es decir, hoy… vaya si que extrañe la escuela._

+ C +

_Octubre 9._

_Viernes._

_No pude dormir, estoy exhausto, tampoco comí, el es la razón… _

_Me levante de la cama con el sonido de mi despertador, ya me había bañado vestido y alistado para salir desde hace dos horas, me acerque a la ventana para abrir las cortinas y recoger mi mochila, cuando lo vi… fastidiado por los rayos de sol que entraban a su alcoba. Su casa queda en la esquina del frente de la mia… tenia el cabello revuelto y ojeras que delataban su trasnocho… se veía adorable. _

**-**maldita sea ren! Baja a desayunar! Se que me oyes!

-dame un maldito segundo!- bajo rápidamente las escaleras, cojo las tostadas, café y huevos de la mesa y subo de nuevo a mi habitación. Mi hermana si que es rara, sabe cosas de mi que yo ni siquiera se, a veces me asusta. Pero esto no me lo podía perder.

+ C +

_Cuando volví a ver por la ventana el ya había salido._

_-mierda- sorbí café con fastidio, me limite a comer mientras volvía._

_Claro, tenia que mirar a su habitación cada minuto, no se que me esta pasando… el…el…ARRRGG! Esto no puede ser real… no…. _

_Vi su espalda desnuda, brillaba con el sol, pero el vidrio de su habitación estaba empañado, no era nítido. Limpio su ventana y me vio, no se como lo hizo pero me vio, solo llevaba el pantalón del uniforme y su cabello estaba mojado…dios, a esto no le cabe una descripción decente… se sonrojó y cerro las cortinas. _

_Los gritos de mi hermana son desesperantes._

_-REN! Deja de mirar por la ventana y baja la losa que subiste, se te va a hacer tarde para ir a la escuela!_

_Obedezco, no la soporto. _

_Portazo detrás de mí. Me puse los audífonos de nuevo y deje a azar cualquier canción… "en el borde del camino hay una silla…"por mi p… lo había visto cruzar la esquina. corrí por la otra esquina para así encontrarnos en la vía principal. Salí al semáforo de dicha vía al final de la cuadra, estaba en rojo._

_-…- escucho un murmullo cerca de mí pero la música está demasiado fuerte. Baje el volumen para saber quien se dirigía a mí- disculpa?... me decías…-_

_-que te vas a quedar sordo- … esto no me puede estar pasando…estaba detrás de mí, sentí su aire en mi mejilla, me gire y vi su hermosa sonrisa sobre una larga bufanda a cuadros… "… sus zapatos desgastados son espejos, que le queman la garganta por el sol…"_

_- me lo han dicho- bueeeeeenaaaaaaa, me gané el premio al comentario del día. Me quite los audífonos para armar conversación con el –el semáforo ya cambio- haber, organiza tus prioridades, estas actuando como un estúpido._

_-ah…- _

_-…-_

_-…-_

_-…-alguien que hable por dios! O por lo menos que se mueva!.. Valor, valor… por qué me intimida tanto… no lo entiendo…_

_- que oías?- me pregunto en un tono casi inaudible, tenia la cabeza gacha. Yo lo hale ligeramente de su bufanda para que camináramos._

_-algo se Silvio Rodríguez, quieres oír?- no espere a que me respondiera, lo rodee con mis brazos y le coloque los audífonos de diadema sobre su cabeza, acomodándolos con sumo cuidado. Un momento, desde cuando le presto mis audífonos a un extraño y por que lo trato así?, esto no es normal…_

"… _es por eso que lo mismo siembra rosas, que razones de banderas y arsenal…" sus ojos se abrieron estrepitosamente mientras oía. Acerque mis manos para retirar los audífonos de sus suaves orejas, sentí las suyas rozar con las mías, supuse que el había pensado lo mismo así que retire mis manos para que el se los quitara. Lo hizo. Me los dio con una pequeña sonrisa pero no me veía, note un pequeño sonrojo en el, de nuevo._

_-hace rato que no escuchaba esa canción, me trae muchos recuerdos- créeme, esta canción siempre me acordara de ti – incluso hace tiempo que no escuchaba música- aun no despega su mirada del maldito piso! Tengo que esforzarme mucho para entender sus susurros._

_-carajo!- el vibrador del celular me había asustado- disculpa- acerque el auricular a mi oído –alo?-_

_-Ho… hola… soy tamao- linda la hora de llamar de esta mujer._

_-aja, oye no crees que esta algo temprano para llamar?-_

_-__disc__………mm- suuuuufffrreeeeee._

_-ya tengo tu numero, hablamos luego, estoy ocupado- soy una mierda, seeeeee._

_-…-_

_-adiós- como me amo –era una… hola?- desapareció por obra y gracia del espíritu santo de mi lado en solo un instante, cuando la capte, estaba frente a la escuela y el reloj del edificio indicaba que hace 5 minutos habían timbrado para entrar a clase._

_Corrí como un desquiciado, pero recordé lo que me dijo el profesor de química ayer, tenia que ir al salón de décimo grado y de paso aclarar varias cosas que me están rondando la cabeza sin cesar. Cambie mi curso y gire a la izquierda. Vi su silueta en la distancia, es inconfundible._

_-casi no llega tao-_

_-lo siento-_

_-necesito un favor suyo, se que quizás no sea la época pero creo que es el adecuado-_

_-al punto, por favor-_

_-bien, el muchacho aquí presente, usui, necesita con urgencia un tutor para sus clases el fin de semana o perderá el bimestre, de nuevo- eso explica muchas cosas._

_- y yo que gano-_

_- una nueva amistad… y la satisf-_

_-__hey__hey__hey__, así yo no funciono, lo siento-_

_-que quiere entonces-_

_Una brisa me recorrió la espalda, diablos se había ido de nuevo, en serio que tiene algo… confieso que lo miraba mas de lo normal y cuando lo tuve cerca el día de hoy el cosquilleo en mi cuello era insoportable, estoy nervioso._

_- hagamos esto- mire alrededor y me asegure que no hubiera nadie cerca- iré un día y le aseguro que subirá sus notas, pero a cambio quiero que me mantenga informado sobre el-_

_- explíquese, para que quiere esa información-_

_- eso no le incumbe profesor, solo quiero me de un informe detallado semanal sobre todo lo que hace el y puede empezar por su nombre completo, gracias-_

_-primer informe al recibir las notas, yo me encargare de que esas avaluaciones sean las primeras en ser calificadas- aprende rápido a tratarme este malnacido._

_-necesito una fecha próxima o lo olvida-_

_-esta bien esta bien, el martes- ya nos entendemos._

_-lo quiero a primera hora en mi locker.-mi cara cambio al darle la espalda. Tenia que ir al baño a fumarme un cigarro, estaba sudando frío._

+ C +

_Ya han pasado varias eternidades desde que estoy encerrado es este jodido baño y no encontré nada mejor que hacer sino agregar esto en mi maldito cuaderno de economía:_

_No lo se..._

_No se como lo haces_

_Mi mente se aturde cuando el recuerdo de tu mirada fría y labios secos penetran mi cabeza_

_Esos tibios besos, esas fuertes palabras, que no tengo pero a los que pertenezco me ahogan, esas, si, las lágrimas de tu alma son las que no me dejan respirar_

_No quiero nada, por que se que eres mío... lo sabes._

_Y así las palabras sean escasas, los roces cortos y frustrantes_

_El acoso permanente, la intención deprimente_

_No se como lo haces_

_Mierda, tengo miedo, que es lo que me produce ese muchacho? que es esta porquería psicotica que acabo de escribir?, necesito un medico, solo en recordar su rostro sonrojado de esta mañana se me entumece el cuerpo y mi laguna mental crece aun más, tengo que hacer algo para solucionar esto pero ya._

Busco en mi celular ese número, ella tiene que ayudar de algún modo.

Primera timbrada, mierda, mi mano esta temblando.

-… ren?-

-necesitamos hablar-

-oye quería disculparme por llamarte tan temprano- por que tiene que ser tan decente, dios, estoy rodeado de tarados… tarados que me intimidan maldita sea.

-no importa, aceptarías si te invito a hacer algo esta tarde?-

-…- usa modales, es una chica, ella huele tu miedo y si pudiera te absorbería el alma por osmosis. Trago saliva. Respiro profundo.

-cuando te queda mejor?-

- mañana esta bien, solo-

-te recogeré a la entrada de la escuela a las dos te parece?-

-………… bueno…………-

-Gracias- que me pasa?

-…-

Guardo mi celular en la mochila.

-si que me doy asco-

+ C +

_A los pocos minutos de acabar la llamada, apague mi quinto cigarro contra la puerta del cubículo, me levante de del suelo y Salí del baño a tiempo para el timbre de fin de la jornada._

_Huelo asqueroso._

_Me fui directo a casa, solo visualizaba el baño que quería darme, lo necesitaba._

_No salude a mi hermana estupefacta por verme llegar temprano en mucho tiempo, subí a mi habitación, saque la toalla y mi pijama del armario, me acerqué a la ventana y no pude evitar mirar hacia su habitación, y si , estaba vacía, note que su grabadora estaba encendida… lo espere por mas de una hora, nunca entró._

_Resignado, cerré las cortinas y me dirigí al baño._

_Pasaron muchas horas antes de que saliera pues cuando lo hice ya estaba oscuro, mi hermana golpeo la puerta del baño mas de 3 veces para que saliera, jaja, puede llorar, no estaba de humor para ella, pero después si lo iba a estar._

_Ya había salido del baño y jun no deja de joder._

_-ren- dijo tras la puerta de mi cuarto mientras me vestía, mi destino se encontraba en el sustantivo cama y en el verbo dormir, no le puse cuidado._

_-que-_

_-un chico peliazul vino a buscarte mientras te bañabas- infeliz._

_-que quería?- me apresure a decir al abrir la puerta que separaba la conversación._

_-solo te dejo esto- un pedazo de papel que le rape al instante. Le tire la puerta en sus narices- maldito hijo de tu p-_

_-también es tu madre!- grite desde mi cama. Escuche los pasos y los quejidos de jun alejarse y sin más abrí el dichoso recado:_

_**Gracias.**_

_**Horokeu.**_

**Próximo: **ventanas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien muchachos primera entrega, Salí a vacaciones esta semana si que la actualización esta próxima.

No olviden pasarse por mi perfil y de pasito echarme un rewiew. XD.

QUE TENGAN UN RELAJADO DIA.

ZUPERSONA PRODUCTIONS.

By: skmy.


	2. VENTANAS

Summary de Este capitulo- La frustración es cada vez mas grande, ya no soporta estar reprimiéndose a cada rato y hace cosas desesperadas que lo llevan a estar algo mas tranquilo.

Nota del autor-Los fragmentos en letra NO CURSIVA son interrupciones durante la escritura.

Chapter 2:

Ventanas.

Octubre 10.

Sábado.

_Otra lágrima se confundía con la lluvia en mi habitación, la verdad no sabia si lloraba de alegría o tristeza. Me encontraba en la cabecera de mi cama, sentado en posición de meditación… no recuerdo mucho de aquello, inclusive no creo haber visto ningún otro ser vivo o inerte a mí alrededor en ese instante, solo estábamos mi cama, la lluvia y yo._

_Nunca fui una persona de hacerse notar, ni si quiera mi madre se enteraba cuando estaba contento o simplemente de pelea con el universo, excepto, claro la muy rara de mi hermana. _

_Mi cuerpo no demuestra lo que siento, de todas maneras siempre me hastiaron las personas escandalosas. Era suficiente con que las lágrimas cubrieran mi rostro. _

_Apreté mis puños sobre mis rodillas, quería sentir, pero por alguna extraña razón mis sentimientos se escondieron más aun dentro de mí. La lluvia aumentaba a cada instante a tal punto que mis oídos dejaron de procesar el sonido de las gotas de agua golpeando con el aire. Una ligera esencia se poso en mi mano izquierda provocando que por fin mi sentido del tacto reaccionara al igual que mi olfato: canela. Gire casi instantáneamente hacia aquel calor. Una mano blanca rozaba la mía._

_-idiota, por que dudas._

_Esa voz… dos pequeñas gotas cayeron sobre su mano, el solo tomo la mía con suavidad soltando mi puño y entrelazando nuestros dedos en un hábil movimiento. No me atrevía a verlo a la cara._

_-solo por una vez…_

_El olor a canela se hacia mas fuerte, se estaba acercando. Yo simplemente no la captaba._

_-… quisiera verte sonreír… junto a mi…_

_Mis ojos se abrieron, mientras nuestros labios se tocaban, los nervios de mi piel no esperaron, no estaba preparado…sin embargo…mis emociones eran completamente nulas._

_La respiración se cortaba, la canela me tenia completamente drogado, el aire me faltaba y mi pecho se contraía buscando oxigeno sin éxito, me ahogaba._

_Desperté._

_Tosí, mis pulmones me obligaban a aspirar cada vez más fuerte por la boca, las gotas de sudor en mi frente caliente me aturdían la vista. Había tenido el mismo sueño por lo menos 5 veces durante esa noche, me refregué los ojos con la parte inferior de las palmas de mis manos, mientras enfocaba la hora en mi mesa de noche. Pero… tenía que ver de nuevo la nota de horokeu que estaba junto al reloj. Sabía que me ofuscaría aun más._

_6:05 AM. Bien, por lo menos ya era de día._

_Suspiro. No podía reprimirme, la ventana me llamaba, él estaba del otro lado al igual que mi cama, así que no dude en correrla cerca del cristal de tal modo que al despertar pudiera apuntar a su alcoba sin tener que deliberar. Aún duerme y es como si ni el sol de la mañana lo quisiera despertar. Pasé las yemas de mis dedos por mis labios al recordar aquel sueño._

_Nunca me cansaría de verlo y más aun cuando tuve el privilegio de ver de nuevo el ligero tono azulado de sus ojos al contacto con la luz y su primer bostezo. Mira hacia su reloj de pared y en menos de 10 minutos esta saliendo apresuradamente por la entrada de la casa con un pedazo de pan en su boca. Al pasar frente a mi puerta deja de correr y camina, dirige su mirada hacia mi ventana, pero no se detiene, abrí la ventana y saque casi toda mi humanidad a través de ella, la brisa a la altura del tercer piso hace que mi cabello se me vaya al rostro._

_-HOROKEU!- Le grite. No se pero cuando se trata de él, no puedo contener mis impulsos._

_Sabe que soy yo, gira con un espectacular movimiento de cabello por la brisa, me sonríe hasta que nuestras miradas se pierden de vista. Se me trabó la lengua ante su eminente sonrisa, solo me limité a tocar mis labios con los dedos, de nuevo._

_No se hace cuanto paso esto, solo se que no me he podido mover de la ventana, lo mismo pasa con mis manos, siguen allí. Ya casi es la una, cuanto tiempo se nos ha pasado, tan solo quiero saber si esto es un día mas… sin saber en donde estas._

-con tan solo mirarte…- suspiro - con tan solo esperarte…- dios, en que me estoy convirtiendo…, yo no soy así…, le estoy dando la vuelta a la realidad, estoy perdiendo la razón, esto va contra todo lo que soy… mis principios, pero, desde cuando le hago caso a eso?. Entro en shock al venir a mi mente, una llamada. –tamao- ……………… - AAARRGGG!-

+ Ventanas +

_Que fácil es caer. Caí._

_No pude caer mas bajo. Llegue mas tarde de lo que creí a la cita con la chica de cabello rosa y dulce voz. La razón: vi a horokeu con una chica mientras corría a la escuela, literalmente morí al verlos cogidos de la mano, un bajón recorrió mi cuerpo y mi mente se borró. Lo seguí. Parecía otra persona, el horokeu que conocí era, callado, algo retraído, nervioso y muy intrigante, la persona que se postraba ante mis ojos era espontánea, sin temores, hacia que mis ojos dorados brillaran mas que nunca, bufe resignado, me sentía engañado, por que me hacia eso… maldito mal nacido._

_Entro a una tienda electrónica, parecía un niño de 5 años en una dulcería, se dejaba arrastrar por la chica de un lado a otro en el lugar. Los veía desde una silla cerca de allí, quería entrar a gritarle, pero no tenia ninguna autoridad para ello, el conflicto era mío no de él… de solo recordarlo, se me seca la garganta y mis manos se hielan… sobre todo cuando…cuando… la abrazo. La sangre me hervía de ira, solo quería ver a tamao, quería sacarlo de mi mente y ella me ayudaría._

_-lo, siento, sabes que no suelo ser impuntual- ¿Por qué me sonríe?_

_-a las personas lindas se les perdona cualquier cosa- trague saliva.- ¿a donde iremos?-_

_- quiero mostrarte un lugar especial- la hale de la mano._

_Caminamos toda la tarde sin rumbo, hablando de todo, es una chica muy agradable, ha sido la única persona que me ha logrado sacar una sonrisa. Pasamos por una florería, le compre un clavel .cruzamos la calle hasta el parque, mi sitio especial._

_-ten- puse la flor entre sus dedos._

_-gracias, este sitio es hermoso- era cierto, el atardecer lo hacia ver aún mas bello._

_En ese momento visualice a horo, imagine como hubiera sido todo si él estuviera con migo, no pude evitar recordar aquel abrazo que me pertenecía, pero otra persona me había arrebatado, tenia que acabar esto de una vez._

_-respóndeme algo- la tome de la mano donde tenía el clavel y la mire a los ojos._

_-dime- pase sus cabellos tras su oreja con mi mano libre mientras la recostaba a la sombra de un árbol.- que…que estas haciendo-_

_-no es necesario que haya una respuesta- tenia que hacerlo, era la única manera de sacarme el dolor del pecho._

_-Ten…hjmmp- no la deje terminar, ya lo había hecho. Fue corto… corto y amargo.-Ren, no puedo hacerte esto, eres muy lindo, no puedo mentirme, eres la persona más atractiva que haya visto…y… besas delicioso, aún así- el peso de mi pecho es mas grande, algo no esta bien aquí.-estoy interesada en alguien más- ay no.-fue la mejor tarde que he tenido-¿por que sonríe tanto? – Te llamare en estos días- me dijo dulcemente, soltando mi mano y colocando el clavel en su cabello._

_-…- me quede así varios minutos, ya se había ido. Tenia ganas de gritar, pero mi cuerpo no manifestaba reacción alguna._

_Camine hasta mi casa buscando alguna emoción o reacción acorde con todo aquello que me había vuelto nada, estaba completamente destrozado. Por intuición, mire hacia la alcoba de horokeu cuando me acercaba a la puerta a abrir. La luz estaba encendida. Apreté los puños y los ojos de rabia y frustración, me deje llevar por lo primero que se me paso por la mente. Corrí hasta quedar bajo su ventana…_

_-HOROKEU USUI, ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO!- y sin mas le lance las llaves de mi casa. Rompí la ventana._

_Los cristales cayeron sobre mí, me cortaron la frente, el brazo derecho, el hombro y muchos otros quedaron en mi cabellera haciéndola brillar a luz de la luna. Cualquier persona cuerda saldría corriendo, yo simplemente me gire como si nada y me dirigí a mi, no tan dulce hogar._

_La puerta se abrió._

_-Dios, Ren que te paso-soltó agudamente al percibir la sangre, me alzo la cabeza por las mejillas, tenia los ojos aguados._

_-no es nada, déjame pasar- bofetada._

_-eres un imbésil, prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo, prométeme que no me harás llorar- me Salí de su abrazo y entre a la casa. Desde que vivimos juntos mi hermana, siempre quiso tener la actitud de mi madre, jaja, es gracioso verla, no lo lograra nunca. Eso me hace quererla más._

_Saque el botiquín, bajo la mesa ratona de la sala._

_-nosotros siempre seremos nosotros-_

_Soñare con sus labios de nuevo, estoy seguro._

+ Ventanas +

Octubre 11.

Domingo.

_Nunca creí que jun se preocupara así de mi, es rara y todo, pero es mi hermana. Durante la noche sentí como se acomodo detrás de mí y me abrazo por la cintura con fuerza, era el acto más tierno que había tenido en años. Nunca había sido así con migo desde que era niño, ya que todo cambio cuando nos mudamos, yo cumplía como 14 años. Me arrejunté mas a ella. Sentí mas apretado._

_Cuando desperté, casi a medio día, note en mi habitación y más tarde en toda la casa aquel olor de mis sueños, canela. Mi hermana había salido y muy creativamente había escrito una nota en mi frente, la cual note cuando entre al baño a cambiarme las venditas ensangrentadas._

_**Vuelvo a la noche, te deje el desayuno en la mesa y algunos yenes, espero no recibir llamadas del hospital ni de la policía. Cuídate, yo ya no puedo.**_

_**Jun.**_

_La alegría dura poco en esta casa y no se si ir hoy a la del chico que me tiene trastornado. No quiero hacerme mas daño. Pffff, a quien quiero engañar, terminare yendo de todas maneras._

Dejo la losa en la cocina y tomo un pan que hay sobre la nevera, suspiro por enésima vez en el día y subo a mi habitación dispuesto a cambiarme. Timbre de la puerta.

-voy!- informo con el pan entre lo dientes.

Me empino para ver por el ojo de la puerta, es mi hermana. Abro con desgane.

-que paso- beso en mi mejilla.

-no podía irme sin dártelo- que loca. – ten estos yenes de mas, quizás los necesites.- HEY! ¡QUE HICIERON CON MI HERMANA!

Se fue muy sonriente. Cierro la puerta…

-¡espera!- alguien golpea, evitando que la termine de cerrar, así que la entreabro y saco mi rostro, oh si, es horokeu, y de nuevo mis estupideces amenazan en salir.

+ Ventanas +

_Supongo que las cosas no pudieron salir peor. Se supone que debería odiarlo por lo que vi ayer, así que trate de ser lo mas crudo con el, desde que me detuvo en la puerta hasta que salio muy tarde en la noche, pero desgraciadamente mi actitud no le molestaba._

_-se que rompiste mi ventana anoche.- no lo podía negar, mis heridas demostraban lo contrario, al igual que mis llaves en su habitación._

_- ¿quieres pasar?- taran! ¡Primera estupidez del día!_

_-bueno- se recuesta sobre la pared del pasillo, trae puesta una camisa a cuadros negra, pantalones ¾ azul oscuro, converse negros y 4 manillas en su mano izquierda que lo hacen ver lindo, demasiado lindo. Mira hacia el piso, tiene miedo._

_-¿Quieres algo?, voy a ordenar comida a domicilio-no puedo resistirme, no puedo ser duro con él._

_-no gracias, eres muy amable-_

_-no importa voy a pedir algo para ti- dos estupideces en tiempo record. Gracias, muchas gracias._

_-huele delicioso-_

_-locuras de mi hermana, la comida ya viene en camino.- el recuerdo del sueño atraviesa mi cabeza una y otra vez._

_-mi hermana también esta algo desquiciada- ¿Cómo así que tiene hermana?_

_-no sabia que tenias hermana-_

_-si, solo que casi no nos vemos, ella estudia en el día y yo en la noche, pero ahora me cambie-_

_-y eso- a este paso no necesitare el favor del profesor de química._

_-pues, mis padres tienen mas dinero y me pudieron pagar igual que a mi hermana, yo siempre ahorraba para ayudar cuando había crisis-gracias, ahora me siento como una vil cucaracha._

_-por que no te sientas- necesito llegar al punto de la chica de ayer... haber suéltalo. La misericordia nunca fue mi fuerte, si, soy un maldito egoísta._

_-gracias, lo que había ahorrado lo use para salir con ella ayer- M I E R D A –pilika me convenció de comprar un mp3, dice que es lo mínimo que merezco-ahora que lo miro mas detenidamente tiene un audífono pegado a su oído- pero no lo merezco-_

_-¿uh?- desvió la mirada, algo le pasa –que tienes-_

_- es que la vida ha sido muy buena con migo y yo soy una porquería- ya me preocupe, ¿Qué no le basta con ser tan terriblemente sugestivo?- el viernes mi mamá y mi hermana me regalaron un celular y-_

_-¿puedo verlo?-_

_-emm… si…es este- vaya, es de los caros, mientras contaba su tragedia yo marcaba a mi celular. Mire la memoria y realmente no tenia mas de 10 números, bueno serian 12 con los míos._

_No pude comer, estaba embobado viendo la cara de satisfacción de horo al probar cada bocado de los tallarines que había ordenado, se pasa, en serio se pasa. Y entre chiste y chanza llegaron las 11 de la noche._

_En un instante, tomo mi mano sin pedir permiso._

_- ¡oye! que haces- tire sin ganas, me gustaba aquello._

_-Quiero que conserves…auch... esto- se desamarró una manilla con los dientes y su otra mano, amarrándola a mi muñeca.- has sido muy dulce con migo, yo solo quería agradecértelo- ¿dulce, yo?_

_Haber, recapitulemos. Tuve un arranque de celos, le grite en la calle, rompí su ventana, casi no lo dejo entrar a mi casa, lo ignoré y ahora el viene a decirme que he sido dulce con el?, ni si quiera ha tocado el tema, es como si no le importara, Y encima me da un regalo… le robaría un beso si pudiera._

_- no, en serio, no es necesario…- muy tarde, ya la estaba contemplando: era tejida, en un mosaico de rayas negro y azul. Una sonrisa escapó de mi boca._

_- y quería devolverte esto- intenta sacar algo de su bolsillo, pero tiene que pararse y vaciarlos antes de coger mis manos y colocar el cuerpo del delito de la ventana en ellas. Escalofrío en mi espina._

_-no, quédatelas.- tuturutú,………por favor espere en la línea……._

_-…-…………… su llamada es muy importante para nosotros……………- me tengo que ir, gracias por todo, la pase muy bien-abrazo. …………… colapso en las líneas, intente mas tarde……… _

_Me extraña que mi hermana no haya regresado, la llamé. Pero antes guardo el número de mi llamada perdida las 4 y tantas de la tarde por un teléfono desconocido, desde ahora, usui no seria más un desconocido._

_Dudé por un largo rato en el nombre que le pondría para guardarlo, no, no me dejaría llevar de nuevo por mis impulsos._

_Nombre de contacto:_

… _usui…_

_Guardar en grupo:_

_VIP._

Bien ahora, como todo buen hermano debía llamar a mi hermana desaparecida, suspiro, debo estar realmente mal para llamarla, bueno, se jue…

-…-

-…-

-…-

- "en este momento no puedo contestarte o no oigo el celular, ya sabes que hacer"- genial, alzo una ceja frente a la pantalla.

-oye, donde diablos te metiste, llámame si no vas a llegar, no importa la hora- si que me estresa, lanzo el celular al infinito de la sala.

+ Ventanas +

_Mi comida seguía servida, me acerque a recoger la mesa._

_Algo llamó mi atención, había dejado su mp3 junto a unas monedas y 2 facturas de tienda, las de un helado y el dichoso aparato. Ahora tenía una excusa para escuchar su voz por teléfono._

_Y es que después de todo lo que paso… si, lo admito, ese niño me trae loco, soy un maldito maricon._

_Prendí mi computador y conecte el reproductor, las manos me sudaban, suspire, sacudí mi cabeza… carajo, solo quería saber que música le gustaba. Había solo un archivo. Lo reproduje._

"_en el borde del camino hay una silla…"_

_-miserable.-_

Próximo: consume me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Segunda entrega, mas corto, pero que disfrute mucho escribiéndolo.

Prometo más personajes en los próximos capítulos.

Ahora bien, dejo la bibliografía del primer capitulo a petición del público.

"La casa de los espíritus", obra escrita por Isabel allende, escritora predilecta, chilena.

"historia de las sillas", canción de Silvio Rodríguez, es un dios de la música protesta. Cubano

Obviamente les recomiendo que se lean el libro o el resumen XD, y escuchen la canción.

No olviden pasarse por mi perfil y de pasito echarme un rewiew. XD.

TENGAN UN RELAJADO DIA.

ZUPERSONA PRODUCTIONS.

By: skmy.


	3. consume me

Nota del autor-Los fragmentos en letra NO CURSIVA son interrupciones durante la escritura.

Summary de Este capitulo- los sentimientos se acaban y los pequeños actos por parte do horokeu… resucitan la utopía bajo la lluvia.

Chapter 3:

Consume me.

Octubre 12.

Lunes.

Festivo.

_Horokeu… horokeu… horokeu…_

_Horokeu… horokeu… horokeu…_

_A veces creo que todo lo que hace es por ofuscarme, que realmente el no es así y que todo esta en mi cabeza, como si solo fuera una alucinación… alucinación que me arrastra sin control y que me gusta cada día mas. Y si en verdad fuera un sueño, no quisiera despertar nunca, no soportaría el hecho de no ver sus ojos ni sentir su esencia…_

_Sigo en mi cama, el rayito de luz que se cola por entre las cortinas apunta directo a mis ojos, haciendo que el dolor de cabeza sea insoportable, a duras penas puedo escribir. Inclusive no fue hace mucho que me metí entre las cobijas._

_Pase horas frente al computador oyendo la misma canción y viendo la misma manilla en mi muñeca, no sabia que sentir, ya que además le había regalado las llaves de mi casa sin razón alguna, en la vida había regalado nada por mi voluntad, mi hermana siempre me obligaba y es que siempre fui muy celoso con respecto a mis cosas._

_Me pregunto que hará con ellas… suspiro…_

_De repente escuche como el picaporte de la puerta se abría, no quería pelear con ella ahora por no haberme llamado, así que solo la ignore._

_-¡señoriíto ren!, bien perdido que si estaba eh?- reconocería esa manera de golpearme en la cabeza donde fuera._

_-sabes que me fastidia que me digan así-_

_- en mis tiempos se saludaba- extendí mi mano en son de saludar a aquel ente fastidioso. - alguien te pego antes que yo- Me halo logrando que me levantara de mi asiento, tomo mi camisa con su mano libre acercándome a él, como en los viejos tiempos. – No me gusta la descortesía idiota- tenia su puño entre los ojos._

_-sabes que eso nunca funciono con migo, nunca te tuve miedo- me solté de su agarre._

_-lo se, eres malo fingiendo sabes?-_

_-me lo han dicho- me senté de nuevo. –que haces aquí a esta hora, pensé que jun te abominaba-_

_-lo mismo creía, pero ella fue la que me trajo hasta acá- bueno es que después de aquella noche loca que pase en su casa y no aparecer en 2 días… era la reacción mas lógica. No creo recordar mucho de esa fiesta, solo que… había tomado una mezcla de licores que mejor no quiero mencionar… y… él y yo estábamos demasiado cerca… _

_-¿esta ebria?- gire hacia la pantalla, pare la canción que se había reproducido más de 15 veces._

_- pffff… no lo creo… no seria capaz-dijo entrecortadamente mientras reía.- haaa… pon música quieres?, se cortés con las visitas-_

_-tu no eres una visita- lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados. Se me acerco y me corrió junto con la silla de un empujón para husmear en mi ordenador. No serviría de nada renegarle, no haría caso a mi reclamo. – ¿y por lo visto nunca cambias eh hao? – _

_- pero tu si, corre el rumor de que besaste a tamamura- puso la canción de esa noche, cuando él y yo… es un maldito mísero._

_-si lo hice, solo que me salio con que le gustaba alguien mas-bufe, sabia que tamao no se lo guardaría por mucho._

_-no hallo razones para que te haya dejado por ese, eres muy popular en la escuela, todas caen por ti… pero si coincido en algo con ella…- se me aproxima y toma mi barbilla, halándome el rostro –en que tus besos son deliciosos-_

"…_en el silencio que parece eterno, a tanto tiempo desde que te vi…"_

_-…- nos rozábamos, pero nuestras miradas fijas dieron a entender que no valía la pena traer de nuevo esa confusa noche. – ¿sabes quien es?- _

_-se, es ese chico nuevo, el que cambio de horario- entre tantos, porque tenia que ser el peliazul que me gustaba, maldita sea. Ahora la desgracia volvía a mí. Perfecto._

_Estuve a punto de confesarle lo de horokeu, era mi mejor amigo… pero ya estaba dormido, después de una jornada de sarcasmos y canciones depresivas. Me la pase despierto unas horas mas, pensándolo, mirando la manilla… y… la verdad no podía dejar que una chica volviera trisas mis ilusiones._

"_y ahora cuanto me cuesta decirte, que nada es igual si tu no estas… esto no es bueno para mi"_

_Bien, la canción de hao aparecía en el peor momento… pero tenia tanta razón, era algo personal y quería comunicarlo, discretamente, tal y como horokeu usui me lo había hecho a mi. Así que copie el archivo a su reproductor. Quería ver sus mejillas sonrojarse de nuevo. _

_Sonreí ante aquello._

+ consume me +

_Ahora que hao esta en la casa, resultará más complicado asomarme a la ventana, llamarlo o ir a verlo, escucho comer a hao tras de mi, si que es sucio. No me levantaré en un buen rato, quiero seguir viendo las cortinas._

- hey ren, creo que me quedare unos días en tu casa- escondo mi cuaderno bajo la almohada.

- asco, tu boca huele a tocino- alejo su rostro de mi humanidad con un manotazo. -¿mi hermana no te echará a golpes?-

- no, ella accedió- roba mis cobijas, una brisa helada se cuela entre mis piernas.

- algo le pasa, desde ayer esta así- tomo el objeto hurtado por la esquina y jaloneo un rato para salir vencedor.

- oye, ¿dormiremos juntos?- risa maliciosa.

+ consume me +

_Aun el sonrojo no se ha desvanecido de mis mejillas por completo. Es la primera vez que alguien me lo produce… y… me gusto… mucho. Siempre se las arregla para que suspire cada vez mas profundo, para que lo extrañe cada vez más y para que mis ganas de besarlo sean más difíciles de contener._

_El sol se había desvanecido frente a mis ojos, a través del cristal y yo no hacia nada más que suspirar, aun me quedaban unos yenes así que Salí a la tienda a comprar una cerveza y un cigarro. Al regresar recordé que hao y mi hermana habían salido al centro comercial yo no se a que, el caso es que ya era de noche y no tenia llaves para entrar, buena esa. Revise mis bolsillos buscando algo que me ayudara a pasar el tiempo, acerté, tenia en mis manos el mp3 de horohoro. Me deje caer por la pared, recogí mis piernas abrazándome a ellas y posando mi cabeza en el espacio que comprendía mis rodillas y mi pecho, cerré mis ojos unos instantes, buscando una excusa para golpear su puerta, dios, si que era difícil._

_No había encontrado ninguna explicación, aun así ya había golpeado, improvisaría, nada que hacer. No tardaron en abrir, un muy cansado horokeu aguardaba tras el picaporte, su rostro se ilumino al verme._

_- pensé que no vendrías- es que tenia que venir?- supuse que tendrías mejores cosas que hacer en vez de venir a ayudarme a estudiar- _

_-s… si- gracias al cielo, lo había olvidado por completo._

_-ven con migo- me tomo de la mano, llevándome escaleras arriba – ¡mama!, ¡ren ya llego!, ¡estudiaremos en mi habitación!- ¿que no puede ser mas sonoro?_

_-¡de acuerdo!, ¡aprovecha ahora que pilika no esta!- ¿debo malinterpretar eso?- ¡ahora subo con algo de comer para los dos!- lo confirmo, mi hermana nunca haría eso._

_Entramos a su habitación, cama al fondo, cabecera junto a la ventana rota cubierta con un plástico, cojines en la esquina contigua, afiches en el techo y un pequeño escritorio desordenado donde la luz del día no alcanzaría a llegar, todo se veía tan diferente desde acá, todo olía tan… tan a él…, estaba en el paraíso hecho alcoba, paraíso al que tenia el privilegio de entrar._

_-siéntate donde gustes-_

_-ahhh… claro- me desplome entre los cojines de la esquina – pregúntame de lo que tengas dudas-_

_-bien- escarbo en su escritorio, saco unas hojas, y se sentó en la cama en medio de un mundo de libros._

_Pase un largo rato sin mover un músculo, pensando en todo y en nada, a no ser, por el olor a comida en la habitación que me llamaba. Comimos en silencio, en el suelo, sin embargo me llamaba la atención que horokeu me miraba atentamente, a menos claro, que yo lo mirara para que el desviara la vista a su plato._

_-¿pasa algo?, es que no has dejado de mirarme… y es algo incomodo-_

_-es que… tus heridas… se ven graves-_

_-no te preocupes, estoy bien-_

_-¿hace cuanto no te cambias las vendas?-_

_-desde ayer en la mañana pero…-_

_-espera un segundo, ya vuelvo-_

_Regreso con una caja de madera, saco algodón, agua oxigenada y vendas nuevas._

_-no espera… auch- ya me había quitado la venda ensangrentada de la frente._

_-lo siento, no soporto verte así-_

_-auch, oye-_

_-lo siento, lo haré con más cuidado-_

_No me queje mas, el ver su rostro mientras me curaba fue suficiente para que el dolor se disipara. Estaba muy cerca mío y eso me agradaba, al terminar se sentó en mis rodillas extendidas, repaso con su palma la herida de mi frente corriendo mi fleco a un lado, sonriendo y pasando sus brazos alrededor de los míos, culminando en un calido abrazo. Sentí su cabeza en mi hombro y la punta de su nariz en mi cuello, donde mi cabello empezaba, mis mejillas empezaban a cambiar de color, no sabia si tocarlo, solo ladee mi cabeza sobre la suya._

_-gracias-_

_-solo quiero que estés bien, cuídate por favor-_

_- … … si- solté vagamente, mientras se alejaba de mi y volvía a los cuadernos._

_Durante todo el tiempo que estuve allá solo me hizo una pregunta, su expresión mostraba que en realidad no entendía, así que me acerque por su espalda, junte mi mejilla derecha a su izquierda y tome sus manos, apretando el esfero en una y la hoja en la otra, guiando lo que tenia que escribir al tiempo que le susurraba la explicación del ejercicio. En esas, saque el mp3 de mi chaqueta, lo coloque en el centro del cuaderno._

_-me voy-_

_-hmm… bueno- me gire y Salí, no sin antes darle las gracias a la dueña de casa cuando me abría la puerta principal._

_Bajo la luz parpadeante de la farola frente a mi casa divise la silueta de un hao hastiado, una hermana tratando inútil mente de meter la llave en la cerradura y un montón de bolsas por toda la entrada, ja, si ayudaba no me maldecirían por no abrir la puerta._

+ consume me +

Octubre 13.

Martes.

_Dormí con hao, o mas bien hao durmió con migo, no dejaba de peinar mis cabellos, por consiguiente no conseguí cerrar un ojo en lo que quedaba de madrugada._

"_salgo a buscarte pero no te encuentro, Salí a encontrarme pero me perdí…"_

_Bien, la música hacia vibrar los vidrios, era obvio que hao ya había despertado y que no tardaría en venir a fastidiar. Me levante, vi a mi mejor amigo en el marco de la puerta con aquella cara hipócrita de que ya era tarde y tocaba ir a la escuela, así que me cambie, fui por mi mochila dando un vistazo por la ventana y ver que horokeu no estaba. Al pasar junto al pelilargo, no resistí suministrarle un zape en la frente, con mi bien ponderada expresión prepotente, sabia lo que pasaría, pero, el ver la expresión de hao idiotizado vaya que lo meritaba, me era muy difícil correr con la carcajada entre los dientes, asimismo no dure mucho antes de ser alcanzado por un alón en mi mochila, unas cuadras mas delante de mi casa._

_-infeliz- se agacho poniendo su mano libre en su rodilla, en modo de tomar algo de aire._

_-que delicado, ya madura- cogí su oreja pero me tope con dos pequeñas argollas- veo por que te estas quedando en mi casa-_

_-hoy pienso hacerme otro después de clases, ¿vienes?- _

_-¿gastas?- esperé a que se levantara – el hospedaje…-_

_-repito, eres un maldito infeliz-_

_Ya íbamos tarde, no valía la pena correr inútilmente. Las miradas no se hicieron esperar al entrar al salón, teníamos evaluación las 3 primeras horas y ya entablábamos la segunda. El lugar de anna estaba vacío como de costumbre, no dude en instalarme en el ya que el de en seguida pertenecía a aquel peliazul que me encantaba, saque un lápiz y voltee la hoja del examen._

_El puesto de anna era demasiado incomodo, en esos momentos es cuando maldigo el hecho de ser zurdo. Respondía el quinto problema de cálculo, cuando sentí un cosquilleo en el borde derecho de mi espalda, por reflejos, conduje mi mano hacia el origen de la molestia, una mano ajena empujo un papel hacia la mía para después cerrarla y llevarla hacia el frente debajo del trozo de madera que sostenía la hoja a medio responder. Disimuladamente abrí el papelito arrugado y me incline un poco para leer su contenido._

**¿Te veo al finalizar clases? **

_No me lo perdería, eso es seguro._

+ consume me +

_Como no había más exámenes, me la pase vagando el resto del día con hao, en el pasillo del primer piso._

- ¿oye que es eso?- rapa mi cuaderno antes de que lo esconda.

- algo que no te incumbe- lo acorralo en una esquina, presiono sus hombros para que lo suelte, solo consigo que empiece a desarmar las argollas de ésta, con sus dedos índice y medio – si le haces algo, mueres- mi expresión expresa que la broma acabo hace mucho – dámelo.-

-no lo creo- aproxima su rostro al mío. Trago saliva. – Oblígame- me roba un beso por varios segundos. Dejo que se vaya, el estremecimiento no me deja reaccionar.

+ consume me +

_Hubiera preferido morir antes de que lo leyera, pero ya es muy tarde para suicidios. No creí que hao reaccionara de esa manera al encontrarme en el mismo sitio donde me dejo. _

_- por algo eres mi mejor amigo, idiota.- revolvió mi cabello, me ayudo a parar.- vamos a la cafetería, yo invito-_

_Apenas termino la última hora, le mandé un mensaje por celular al de la nota._

_**Espérame**_

_Subí al salón de clase, pero antes pase por mi locker, dos hojas sobresalían por la hendidura de abajo, el profesor de química había cumplido el trato. Me asome por el marco de la puerta del salón, allí estaba, guardando su mundo de libros en el morral, vi las llaves de mi casa surgir de la cremallera de éste._

_-saldré ahora con un amigo, quiero que vengas con migo-_

_-bien- quería dejarlo así, desconcertado._

_Presente a los desconocidos, hace mucho que no veía sonreír a hao de ese modo tan sincero, no hipócrita, como es de esperarse en personas como él. Creí que el lugar a donde nos llevaría, era una mazmorra clandestina, muy de los gustos de hao, pero no, el sitio era medianamente decente. Primero fue hao, se abrió otros dos agujeros en la otra oreja, según él, para equilibrar el cuerpo. No le hice caso, solo dice babosadas, además que ya era mi turno, cogí la mano de horokeu un instante mientras le sonreía, el apretó la mía en respuesta. _

_-bien, en donde lo quieres- me pregunto el encargado del sitio, tenia un marcador en su mano._

_-acá- señale con mi dedo la comisura de mis labios._

_-buen sitio- puso un punto al lado de mi dedo._

_Me asegure de que todo, tanto guantes como aguja, fueran nuevos así como el resto de implementos estuvieran esterilizados. Estaba algo nervioso, no podía abrir los ojos, al sentir la aguja fría en mi piel intenté moverme, pero mis músculos solo se contrajeron más y mis parpados se apretaron. Dolió. _

_-¿me diste la joya?-_

_-mmm…-_

_-colóquele esta- interrumpió hao –horo y yo creemos que se te vera muy bien ren- yo seguía con los ojos cerrados._

_-…-_

_-bien ya puedes ver el mundo- un aro negro en mi boca, lo repase con la punta de mi lengua-como te parece-_

_- me gusta- me acerque al espejo- si, me gusta-_

_Después de escuchar las indicaciones sobre el cuidado de la perforación, salimos directo a una farmacia a comprar vendajes, no quería que jun supiera de esto._

_-hey ren debo irme, hay un asunto que tengo que resolver con mi hermano- mirada de circunstancia. –Mucho gusto en conocerte horokeu, te encargo a este idiota-_

_-…- ¬¬_

_-vale- sonrisa –hablamos luego hao-_

_-quiero mostrarte un lugar especial- lo hale por la mano._

+ consume me +

_-… perdí la cuenta de dar tantos pasos…-_

_-¿decías?-_

_-ah, no es que recordaba la canción que tu… me gusto mucho-_

_-ah… mira, llegamos-_

_Ya estaba oscuro, pero las farolas del parque no se habían encendido aun, el viento soplaba mas fuerte arrancando las hojas secas de los árboles y estaba amenazando con llover. Mire las estrellas que se posaban sobre nosotros, para luego contemplarlo… su rostro levemente iluminado por la luz del firmamento… su uniforme algo desordenado… su morral colgando de su hombro… era realmente sublime._

_-… horohoro…gracias por acompañarme…- bajo su mirada al suelo._

_Cuando me di cuenta, mi pecho y la correa de mi mochila se encontraban entre sus brazos_

_-gracias por ayudarme a estudiar ayer- como me gusta que me hable con ese tono._

_Lo rodeé por la cintura haciendo que nuestras caderas chocaran, realmente tenia miedo por lo que sucedería, cerré los ojos y lo solté, el se alejo._

"_no quiero escuchar esta voz que me esta consumiendo…"_

_-ahora recuerdo lo que un día oí- abrí los parpados, su semblante era frío, aun así su mirada era encantadora._

_-¿aun con esa canción?- parpadeos por parte mía._

_Me senté en el prado, volví a mirar las estrellas, no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca, quería evadirlo con una actitud algo déspota, pero, simplemente con él no podía, ahora venia a mi mente la sabiduría de hao, soy malo fingiendo._

_-que a las palabras se les fue el encanto- siento sus labios en la comisura de los míos, sobre mi joya, en un beso corto – te ves muy bien- quiero besarlo, dios._

_De nuevo me contuve, nos despedimos con un nuevo abrazo, esta vez uno largo y significativo… y es que… no quiero dejarlo nunca. Me quede hasta que el cielo se rompiera, por que así ya no queda nada…_

"_no quiero escapar, no quiero seguir si no estas cerca"_

+ consume me +

_La lluvia había arruinado aquellas hojas que encargue por parte del maestro de química, y siendo franco, no me importo en lo absoluto, no había nada que me hiciera falta saber de él, había aprendido a quererlo y eso era suficiente. _

_Coloque un pedazo de venda sobre la perforación antes de entrar a casa. Respiré profundo. Me aguardaba una hermana histérica y un amigo neurótico que no me dejaría en paz hasta que le contara lo ocurrido, o, en su defecto, hasta que lo leyera en mi cuaderno de economía, igual, tenia hambre y mi hermana se calmaría al verme tomar una buena taza de café con galletas. Sonrisa. No espero la hora de verlo por la ventana._

"_pero ahora se, que ya no quiero retroceder… tampoco me intento mentir, creyendo en lo incierto"_

**Próximo: **tregua con la mala suerte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estoy emocionada!!! Ahhh, no saben lo que viene, tengo planes con estos dos. Se supone que lo del casi beso iba a estar en el otro capitulo, pero no lo resistí, tenia que hacerlo.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han mandado review y a los anónimos que se lo están leyendo (lo se por que fui una de ellos por un largo rato) valoro mucho el apoyo de todos ustedes.

Bien, ahora para que no me peguen dejo la bibliografía de la canción que hiló todo el capitulo:

La sombra, de the klaxon, en su álbum obras públicas. Demasiado recomendado que lo oigan.

No olviden pasarse por mi perfil y de pasito echarme un review. XD.

No siendo mas por comunicar a la humanidad…

QUE TENGAN UN RELAJADO DIA.

ZUPERSONA PRODUCTIONS.

By: skmy.


	4. tregua con la mala suerte

Chapter 4:

Tregua con la mala suerte.

summary de este capitulo: las decisiones de ren, lo llevan a atormentarse como nada, lo dejan sin excusas, sin habla, esta apunto de perder a un amigo, un amnte y lo que nunca tubo en realidad.

Octubre 14.

Miércoles.

_Tiempo…. Ya no se ni lo que es, perdí su percepción hace días, al igual que el sueño, solo veo el sol manifestarse, iluminado la habitación de horokeu y luego ocultarse tras el campo de espigas cercado, que hay al final de la avenida que cruza frente mi casa. Y ahora que estaba sin perros cuidando el lugar, podía volver a ver el naranja de la cola de las nubes difuminarse con al oscura infinidad del cielo, entre los tallos de las espigas. Pero me he sentido tan perturbadoramente bien sin el tiempo, que ya no lo siento necesario, es mas, una sensación de libertad me irrumpe constantemente, haciéndome vivir solo de mi parte mas primaria… como cuando me da hambre, duermo cuando tengo sueño, me baño si me siento sucio, timbro a su celular para que me mire por los rincones de lo que queda de su ventana cuando lo extraño…_

_Dormí tan bien… no al lado de hao claro, no soportaría sus dedos en mi cabello ni sus estupideces en mi oído, amanecí con mi cabeza recostada en el vidrio, yo cubierto por el cubre lecho de mi cama y el celular en mi regazo con 5 llamadas perdidas de hao, 3 de mi hermana, una de tamao y un mensaje de texto de horokeu._

_**Tengo tantas ganas de verte… te extraño demasiado. **_

_**HoRoKeU.**_

_**Pdta: te ves muy bien cuando duermes pegado al vidrio.**_

_Lo espiritual nunca me llamo la atención, pero ahora es cuando creo en la fe, que me hace devoto en menos de una semana, y lo convierte en mi única religión. Estoy tan acostumbrado a dibujarlo en mi mente que es casi inevitable comérmelo con los ojos cuando lo veo._

_Por que carajos tiene que ser tan lindo, no soportaría hasta la tarde, juro que si no lo veía antes de una hora, descargaría esas ganas de besarlo en cualquiera que se me cruzara, incluso hao. Como ya llevaba al uniforme de la escuela, nada me impidió salir a toda prisa, las ideas corrían por mi mente durante el trayecto._

_Como ya era costumbre muy de hao capar clase, no se me hizo extraño encontrármelo en las escaleras de la entrada, lo raro fue ver que el morral de horokeu estuviera a lado suyo así que frene mis pasos, algo raro estaba pasando._

_-vaya, llegaste mas temprano de lo creí- aunque su mirada era la de siempre, hipócrita, el comentario me hizo detenerme a pensar en las razones para que hubiera ido a la escuela hoy._

_-¿que haces con el morral de horokeu?- levante una ceja, hao tenia mucho que explicar._

_-te estábamos esperando, eres un desconsiderado- _

_-aja- sabia muy bien de lo que hao era capaz, desde niños nos odiábamos, nos expulsaron de la escuela primaria por inundar los baños, culpa mía y romper la puerta de la sala de maestros, según mi hermana por mi culpa ya que si no hubiera atascado los lavamanos y los retretes con sus cuadernos el no hubiera usado una silla entre muchas otras cosas para abrir la habitación donde yo me encontraba solo para "hacerme pagar" su arduo esfuerzo de todo el año… a veces me pregunto si el me corrompió a mi o yo a el, pero ese no era el punto ahora, solo quería saber el por que de que horo estuviere con el._

_-bien, bien, no hemos tenido clase así que me pareció bueno conocer más a horito.- le iba a echar la madre por llamarlo así, pero no había terminado de hablar. – Me canse de llamarte para que vinieras y hacer algo, así que le pedí un minuto a horokeu, sabes escoger muy bien, el es una persona m—_

_No lo soporte mas, se había pasado de la raya y mi genio era cada vez más escaso, lo agarre por el cuello de la camisa, era increíble que hao se aprovechara así de horokeu y peor aun que se hiciera pasar por el._

_- que acaso no puedes ser mas mier—me callo con su dedo._

_-oye, esas son malas palabras- su tono de voz era suave, su mano empezó a introducirse en mi cabello- me gusta verte de mal genio… lo de ayer me dejo pensando… en que no seria mala idea…- mi fuerza había disminuido, las caricias en mi cabello lo habían provocado, y tengo que aceptarlo, no me habia sentido mal con… con el maldito beso de ayer.- ten por seguro que todo lo que habia en ese mensaje de texto era verdad- las palpitaciones de mi corazón se aceleraron, mis ganas acumuladas eran suficientes para dejarme llevar._

_-…-_

_Ese nocivo sentimiento me sigue corroyendo las entrañas aun con mis nudillos llenos de la sangre de hao… es que es un maldito desgraciado… tenia que romperle la nariz a ese malnacido por ser tan… arggg!!, tan oportuno, me arrepiento de haberle correspondido profundizando el beso, mordiendo su labio inferior en el intermedio, formándole un pequeña herida y claro, dejando mi marca personal. Pero ahí no estaba borracho, no habia excusas para decir que no me gustó, por que si… dios, si que me gusto, lo cual no coordina con el hecho de que al que quería besar era a horokeu, no a mi mejor amigo._

_Cuando horo horo regresó, no pude verlo a la cara… me habia abrazado por la cintura imprimiéndome un ligero roce de sus labios en mi nuca, no se habia dado cuenta de la sangre esparcida por el lugar. Baje la cabeza y tome sus manos, grave error, cuando me soltó, vio sus manos con el fluido y… _

_Solo alzó a hao y se lo llevo a la enfermería, no sin antes mirarme de reojo y notar mis labios rojos. Sin embargo su mirada no era de rencor, solo parpadeó sobre el brazo magullado de hao y bajo la mirada rápidamente._

_Ahora que lo escribo… me siento aun más miserable._

-ren quieres bajar a comer?-

-jódete maldita sea.-

+ Tregua con la mala suerte +

_Bien, ahora mis ganas de dejar mi marca personal en la boca de horokeu se habían reprimido, habia cerrado las cortinas de mi cuarto, cosa que no hacia hace casi una semana._

_No se que siento._

-carajo…- levanto la tapa de mi celular – alo-

-… hao esta bien, acaba de salir de la enfermería, pero no dejo que le limpiaran la herida de la boca…-

-... ¿déjame en paz quieres?-

-… hao dice que solo fue un mal entendido… y…-

- ¡¡YO QUISE!! POR QUE NO ENCONTRE OTRA MANERA DE DESHAOGAR MIS GANAS DE BESARTE… MIERDA, SOLO QUERIA BESARTE, PERO SOY UN MALDITO REPRIMIDO¿FELIZ AHORA?- cuelgo con una expresión lastimera, de auto compasión, pero no soy capaz ni siquiera de tener lastima de mi mismo. Lanzo el aparato contra mi cama.- ¡HERMANA¿AUN QUEDA COMIDA?-

+ Tregua con la mala suerte+

_No sabia si comer me ayudaría, en verdad no, pero por lo menos me ocuparía la mente y el estomago .apague mi celular, en serio, quería estar solo, pero no hallaba que hacer, el estar en mi habitación como un reprimido no era mi idea de pasar el tiempo, ya bastante tenia en que pensar y escribir. Así que camine sin rumbo, quería ver a gente ajena a mí, sentirme uno mas del montón, respirar profundo y si era posible, encontrar un aire de libertad, mi libertad… en la cual mis sentimientos y mi razón pudieran coordinar, sin que el nombre horokeu estuviera incluido. Como raro, no pude, es algo imposible, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza._

_Llovió._

_Y si, ahora confirmo que tengo algo raro, que hace que siempre que salgo, me encuentre a alguien que no quiero ver. Hao me llamaba unos metros más atrás, escuchaba sus pasos contra los charcos._

_-por favor, espera.- sus pasos disminuían, estaba en mi espalda._

_-…-_

_-me estás oyen—me giré sellando sus palabras con un beso rápido-_

_-¿contento?- sabía a que me llevaría la conversación._

_-…- su rostro lo decía todo, estaba abrumado –oye… tengo que decirte algo-_

_Me confeso… que yo le gustaba, pero que sabia que no había futuro en algo como eso, al principio lo hacia por fastidiarme, pero después empezó a tener un doble sentido._

_-¿estas bien?- la primera vez que lo veía así de serio._

_-si… supongo- su mirada estaba nublada, sin embargo era directa y algo cortante- ¿que se supone que uno debe hacer ahora?-_

_-tu lo sabes muy bien- compartimos labios una ultima vez, como respuesta, el dejo un pequeño morado detrás de mi oreja, el sabia que yo ya tenia dueño y que aquella muestra de afecto, quedaría como eso, una muestra de afecto. – No esperes a que te trate diferente, serás un desgraciado toda tu vida.- _

_-no esperes a que me resigne…-_

_-tómalo como una tregua-acerco de nuevo nuestros rostros, nos rozamos, oh si, no puedo evitar ser un miserable con aquel que me provoca._

_-ya extraño besarte- susurra sobre mis labios._

_-acostúmbrate-_

+ Tregua con la mala suerte +

_Ahora estoy como antes, totalmente en la maldita nada. He comprobado que cuando me acerco a las personas, estas siempre cambian, no quiero que pase con horokeu, no quiero que cambie, no lo soportaría… es que…no se. He demostrado que no soy capaz de contenerme por mucho tiempo, no se… si sea capaz de hablarme mañana, o verlo… solo me queda alguien, mis pensamientos vagan y ya no siento nada._

**-**ren, duérmete de una maldita vez!!!

-hao no a llegado! terminaras rompiendo la puerta!-

-me importa una mísera mierda hao!!- ya extrañaba la vieja jun insoportable. –además es una puerta de la casa que YO pago, no me jodas!- y si rompió la puerta.

-cual demonios es tu problema?-

te importa?- su ira se desvanece, al ver una lagrima amenazando en salir de mi ojo derecho. –dios, deberías decirme cual es el tuyo-

- no vas a cambiar de nuevo ¿cierto?-

Octubre 15.

Jueves.

_Nunca vi un amanecer como el de hoy, mis ojos aguados habían prometido no dejar mostrar mi debilidad desde hace varias horas, pero estaban tan fijos en aquel círculo rojizo que nada mas pude hacer… me deje llevar de nuevo. Los brazos de jun son muy acogedores, su respiración es un tranquilizante…aun así no pude conciliar el sueño._

_Escuche a hao llegar a la casa a altas horas de la madrugada, entro a la cocina y tomó algo de la nevera, fingí estar dormido cuando escuche sus pasos entrar a mi habitación, sentí una horrible culpa cuando imprimió un beso suyo en mi mejilla, percibí su aroma, estaba ebrio. Quería hablarle pero algo que aun no se que es me lo impedía, las palabras no me salían, la garganta me quedaba corta._

_A pesar de todo, me desprendí del abrazo de jun y como si nada mi cuerpo realizo instintivamente su aburrida rutina, ahí empezó mi laguna mental, no recuerdo haber comido, solo Salí de la casa con mi morral y el uniforme a medio poner, miraba a todos lados, la gente pasar, correr, los autos, las nubes, mis zapatos sucios caminar al ritmo de la canción que oía, pero en realidad el verbo sentir había desparecido de mi cabeza. _

_Cada calle se me hacia mas larga que la anterior y por alguna extraña razón había algo que me impedía llegar a la escuela. Después de deliberar un rato mis pies ingresaron al edificio, subieron al tercer piso, pero se detuvieron frente a la puerta del ultimo salón del pasillo, mis manos permanecían dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón… allí estaba, horokeu desde la ventana, su mano se posaba sin desden sobre su mejilla, su codo contra el marco… si, tenia aquella mirada seria que me daba escalofríos, quería irme._

_- ren?- voltee, es tamamura, se acercó tímidamente, me miró a los ojos, tomó mi muñeca y besó ligeramente mis cabellos.- entremos quieres?- abrió la puerta y me halo. Simplemente no pude reaccionar._

_Entre y me dirigí a mi lugar, al lado de la ventana, al otro extremo del de horokeu. Teníamos finales de lengua, sociales y física. Entregué las hojas en blanco. Había algo extraño, lo que hacia que ya nada me importara. Siempre que lo volteo a ver está en la misma posición: cabeza gacha, su mechón de cabello que cubre habilidosamente su mirada…_

_Timbré a su celular entre clases, por que siempre salía apenas escuchaba el timbre, pero estaba apagado… creo que…_

-horokeu!- corro detrás de el después de pasar por mi lado-…- logro tomarlo del brazo entrando al baño.

-déjame- suelta mi agarre con fuerza, pero se golpea con la puerta- auch…- intenta girarse para ver el resultado del golpe en su codo, pero es mas importante intentar que no vea su rostro. Entra a un cubículo, trata de cerrarme la puerta en la cara, pero la detengo con las manos, ahora se encuentra mirando a la pared. Permanecemos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que se escucha su voz tímida y tratando de controlar el llanto –lárgate-. Lo giro agresivamente por el hombro, logrando que pierda el equilibrio y así le tocara agarrarme por la camisa, lo tomo por la cintura y lo pego a mí, aun así no se atreve a mirarme, con mi mano libre tomo su cuello de tal modo que vea el punto que hace tanto quiero probar. Mientras me acerco, paso mi dedo pulgar por sus delgados labios y la punta de mi lengua por los míos, alzo mi rostro, pero solo logro besar la esquina se su boca por un breve instante ya que apenas siente el contacto, me empuja contra la pared –eres horriblemente predecible sabes…- me dice mientras me deja ver una lagrima correr por su nariz.

-…-

… _si… trataba de ignorarme._

+ Tregua con la mala suerte +

_Estuve allí un buen rato tratando de captarla… ¿Qué demonios había hecho mal?... se supone que en casos como estos el me correspondería el beso, hablaríamos entre beso y beso, uno mas rico y profundo que el anterior, resolveríamos el malentendido de ayer y habría un final feliz… pero… pero… necesito verlo… tengo problemas… graves…_

_Fui al salón y no estaba… después de eso no lo vi el resto de la jornada. Tal vez haya sido por que me quede enraizado el salón de clases o por que no deje de ver el cielo por la ventana, inclusive ignorando los gritos de hao, que después se convirtieron en un simple "el no te merece" junto a un pequeño zape en la cabeza._

_Después de ser literalmente echado de salón, mis pasos se encaminaron hacia el campo de espigas, mi nuevo lugar especial. Olía a cielo… universo. Cerré los ojos y me mantuve inmerso en… horokeu no se hasta cuando, solo me desplome entre lo tallos amarillos que se hacían naranjas con los últimos rayos de sol. Cuando volví en mi, ya era de noche, sin embargo se sentía tan calido, no había brisa alguna, típica de otoño._

_Al sentarme, impulsándome por mis brazos, note que algo se cayó de mi pecho, estaba oscuro y temí que fuera algo importante… y vaya que si lo era… bostece mientras buscaba mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Abrí la tapa y con la luz intente guiar mi mano hacia donde creí que se había caído, teniendo cuidado de tocar con cuidado, uno no sabe lo que se puede encontrar ¬¬. De repente mi dedo del medio sintió algo frío, un metal. Antes de aventurarme a adivinar dirigí la pantalla de mi celular hacia dicho objeto… no podía ver con claridad así que acerque mas la pantalla, me refregué los ojos._

_Eran las llaves de mi casa._

… - me tiembla la mano, tantas preguntas surgen… corro la cortina de la ventana de mi habitación y allí esta con la mirada gacha.

-…- siento que voy a morir, por que no me m… levanta su rostro y allí está, han pasado varios minutos y nuestras miradas siguen conectadas…

¿Por qué?, por que lo hace… como llegaron esas llaves a mis manos?, habrá escuchado mis murmullos?, me habrá tocado?, como no lo sentí?, como supo que estaba allí?...

-… - cojo mi celular y tecleo unos instantes, los dedos aun me tiemblan… no pasa un minuto para que el revise el suyo y sienta una vibración en el mió… alguien mátenme…

-_**me dueles tan hondo, te… odio-**_

**Próximo: lluvias de otoño.**

OK, OK, no me e aparecido en muchísimo tiempo, por razones académicas, este capitulo lo tenia a medias… esto me entusiasma!!!!!!, el segundo día lo deje corto, por una razón, ese día no a terminado y va conectado con el día siguiente. Tonces prepárense! Tratare de subirlo esta semana también, no me quiero ausentar demasiado…

A Sad.Whisper,- - ahí esTa, ahora quiero que subas el otro!!!!! Me tienes en ascuas!!!!

TENGAN UN RELAJADO DIA. o


	5. lluvias de otoño

Chapter 5:

LLUVIAS DE OTOÑO.

-…- no puedo creerlo… la mente se me borra, no aguanto mas, que demonios es lo que pasa?, sigo temblando, sin embargo logro despegar mis ojos de ese mensaje que no logra destrozarme aun… simplemente no la capto. Bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, tengo que dejar de reprimirme con la persona equivocada siempre, el deseo se incrementa con cada paso que doy. Dejo la puerta de la casa abierta y me planto en medio de la calle, lazo la vista justo por encima de mis hombros y penetro con una mirada cortante a aquel ser que me trae perdido, que se oculta detrás de un vidrio roto. Veo como su contorno de desvanece y unos segundos después la luz de su alcoba se apaga, un pequeño escalofrío me recorre la espina, sin embargo no me muevo, necesito saber lo que pasa. El sonido de los pies de horokeu bajando al primer piso me relaja un poco, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me pone ansioso, bajo la mirada, mi boca saliva al verlo.- horo…- aprieto mis puños, mis pasos se encaminan hacia el.

-la verdad no se ni por que baje- nunca escuche palabras mas dolidas y lejanas salir de su boca y si, tiene la mirada baja. Me detengo frente a el, levanto su barbilla.- que no piensas dec…-no, la verdad solo quiero ocuparme en tus húmedos labios ahora – deja d…-ahondo mi lengua… sabe tan rico. Se escucha el sonido de su espalda chocando contra la pared.- esper… a… aaaahh- un hilo de saliva surge al terminar allí y empezar con su cuello.- aaaa… aaahhh- este fue mas prolongado. Mis manos frías se introducen bajo su camisa, choco mis caderas contra las suyas aumentando la presión-…mmmm…AH!- no es escandaloso… sus gemidos son suaves, delicados que solo yo escucho. Sus manos rodean mi cintura… veo que le gusta- aaa… ren…- muerdo su cuello y empiezo a subir por su oreja... quiero oírlo gemir mas, pero su voz es ya muy entrecortada solo distingo un pequeño resuello. Sigo mi camino por su mejilla y culmino en su labio inferior dejando mi marca personal ala mitad… ahora siento la punta de su lengua abrirse campo entre mis dientes para entrar de lleno en mi cavidad bucal-…nnn…-me falta el aire así que nos separamos unos instantes. Su respiración es agitada, su rostro esta sonrojado y el brillo de su mirada es hermoso. Una de sus manos sale de mi cintura y su dedo índice repasa mis labios entreabiertos.

-besas delicioso…-mi respiración también esta algo agitada, trago saliva. su dedo se engancha en mi joya y me hala en un beso corto pero con mucha saliva de por medio - … - miradas fijas unos segundos.

-promete que estos labios serán de mi propiedad… prome—no lo soporto mas tengo que ahogarme en sus besos de nuevo.

-siempre te pertenecieron…-

Lluvias de otoño 

_Lindo…_

_Mi novio es realmente hermoso…_

_Tomó una foto con su celular cuando mordía la comisura de sus labios, yo en cambio tome una sin su consentimiento de su rostro mientras gemía cuando devoraba su cuello por tercera vez.la despedida duro mas que nuestro encuentro en si, no quería dejarlo ir, lo retenía con besos cada vez mas largos… mas profundos… mas agitados… paramos cuando vi una luz encenderse en su casa, retire con cuidado nuestros dedos entrelazados y le di un pequeño roce de mis labios en su frente. Me llamó apenas entró en su habitación, yo me encontraba subiendo las escaleras._

_-hola amor-_

_-hola…quería oírte de nuevo…-_

_-tu voz al teléfono es encantadora, me excita…- entre a mi habitación._

_-…- su respiración es tranquila, escucho en aire salir de su boca._

_-¿que tienes?-_

_-ren… me encantas- me asomo a la ventana y ahí esta con su mano derecha tocando el plástico a la altura de su hombro. Su labio inferior todavía sangra.-eres un sucio…aprende a comer y límpiate la boca-sonríe ligeramente._

_-paso mi lengua por el borde de mis labios… aun tengo rastros de sangre… - sabe a ti, me servirá hasta dentro de unas horas cuando vuelva a besarte – noto como se sonroja y baja su rostro en son de vergüenza – no veo la hora de sentirte de nuevo… quiero tocarte-_

_-…- una gota de sangre cae de su labio y choca contra el suelo –lindo, creo que debo ir a limpiarme-_

_-…de acuerdo… soñare con tus labios esta noche-_

_-descansa… te quiero-_

_Pasé otro buen rato viendo como un imbécil la pantalla de mi celular y aquella fotografía suya gimiendo por mi culpa… puse más de una vez mis dedos y mis labios en esa pantalla, luego miré mis manos y noté que en la punta de varios dedos aun quedaba algo de sangre y si… no pude vitar excitarme con su sabor. La verdad no sé que hora es y no me importa, no dejo de ver la ventana ni su sexy figura moverse en la cama tras las cortinas y el plástico que reemplaza el vidrio que le recuerda cada día mi presencia y que mas que desearlo lo que hago es quererlo…quererlo demasiado._

Octubre 17.

Viernes.

-Ren…-

-Ah?-

-Ren!-

-Que carajos quieres?- suspiro.

- que haces aquí a estas horas, por si no lo sabias, la gente normal duerme a esta hora.-

-púdrete-

- haré algo para comer…- su mirada sabe lo que voy a decir.

-no t— detengo su mano, antes de que me calle-no me obligarás-

-te amarrare a este sofá si es necesario, sabes que hablo enserio-

-haz lo que quieras, no se por que te esfuerzas, hao resultó ser mejor hermano que yo-

-cállate de una maldita vez, no estoy de humor ahora para darte la razón, ve a lavarte y bajas… sabes que si intentas algo te arrastraré –

-…- suspiro.

Lluvias de otoño 

_No se si dormí, pero tampoco tengo sueño. Me sentí encerrado en mi habitación así que baje a la sala de la casa… la luz blanca del faro de la calle se colaba por la ventana, dándome un aire de soledad infinita… quería organizar mis ideas y conseguí algo como esto:_

"lo hago, maldita sea… el por que es tan incierto y el como es inexacto, el donde, simplemente es cualquier jodido lugar donde te encuentres y el cuando… es como obvio, el cuando es todo, el siempre.

Y es que no se, no se como lo haces… por que mi esencia me grita, quiere salir,

Quiere dejarme sin vida para entrar en tu cuerpo y quedarse con el, Hacerte el amor suave y dolorosamente… y seamos uno solo. Para que, cuando despierte de este coma sienta tus labios rozando los míos, tus dedos entrelazados en mi cabello y tu olor en todo mí ser."

_Creo que termine como empecé, en la total nada._

_Me considero alguien cuidadoso… pero ahora que me doy cuenta, mis hábitos se han ido deteriorando, las vendas de mi rostro no han sido cambiadas desde que él lo hizo, no recuerdo cuando fue que utilicé mi última prenda limpia y mi habitación simplemente es una montaña de mugre. Tampoco he comido, solo alguna galguería que le robaba a hao._

_Después de las dulces palabras de mi hermana retumbándome el tímpano, literalmente me arrastré hacia el baño, me quite las benditas sin mayor ciencia, abrí el grifo del lavamanos e introduje mi cabeza bajo el chorro de agua fría que salía como una bendición para mi cabello vuelto mirda y para mi cabeza que ya estaba apunto de estallar. Sentí las gotas de agua caer bruscamente en el centro de mi cráneo pero poco a poco como se iban esparciendo para después pasar a mi rostro en forma de pequeñas líneas que se colaba por mis pómulos hasta llegar a mis pestañas, la punta de mi nariz y mi quijada, sentía como mis células reaccionaban cuando el agua pasaba…me sentí por un momento mas vivo y tranquilo. Después de un rato de estar bajo el efecto de aquel liquido transparente, saque mi cabeza, sacudí mi cabello y de paso mis ideas salpicando todo el baño lo cual me provocó un pequeño gesto en mi semblante parecido a un sonrisa. Pasé mis dedos entre mis cabellos para acomodarlos un poco y descubrirme un poco la cara y así visualizar las heridas que tenia a causa de los vidrios de la ventana de la habitación de… mi novio [me cuesta decirlo, cuando lo pienso se me crispa la piel y me saliva la boca que había roto hace unos días en un ataque de profunda histeria. Busque el botiquín pero recordé que nunca tuvimos uno por políticas pendejas de jun, según ella yo soy demasiado cuidadoso para rasparme una rodilla o inclusive cortarme un dedo con el filo de una hoja de papel y ella, sencillamente no cree en la medicina moderna, sus menjurjes curan hasta cáncer.fui a mi cuarto y por primera vez en muchos días me preocupe por ponerme algo "lindo", pero no tomé mucho tiempo en arreglarme busque una de las tantas camisas sin estrenar que compro por que sí y me puse un pantalón a cuadros, mi favorito._

_Apenas mi pié tocó el suelo alfombrado del primer piso, mis globos oculares, como por inercia se dirigieron hacia el ventanal al otro lado del hall, vi a horokeu abrir la puerta de su casa, su rostro estaba lleno de vida por la luz del sol y quizá por nuestra pequeña travesura de anoche en su pórtico. Sin pensarlo mas mis pies corrieron hacia la puerta principal, dejando mi comida servida junto al ruido estruendoso de quien sabe qué en la cocina, otro experimento de brujería/medicina familiar supongo. Cerré la puerta con cuidado para no despertar el instinto de mi bruja hermana y sin mas atravesé la calle sin fijarme si seria atropellado por algo mientras recorría el asfalto. Aquel ente hermoso me divisó a lo lejos y me sonrió al instante, saco de su boca el bombón que comía unos instantes antes de que me posara frente al y le diera un suave toque de mis labios en los suyos, muy despacio aun rozándonos, el me susurró:_

_-te ves bello con tu cabello mojado-_

_-…- pausa para succionar muy dócilmente su labio inferior. – ummm, rico… de que sabor es el dulce que comías?-_

_- je… adivínalo- aprovechó que su labio esta ligeramente atrapado y se impulsó para cubrir mi superior, con el suyo._

_-uhhh… me agrada el reto- deslicé mi mano hacia un lugar que me apetecía recorrer con mi palma… es que tenia puestos unos jeans algo ajustados y su trasero marcado me incitaba un poco._

_-ah… tranquilo- se detuvo un pequeño instante y me miró, coloco sus manos en mis caderas._

_-que sucedería si no quiero?- oprimí un poco mas._

_- hmmm…- siento como su cuerpo, específicamente su muslo presiona un poco mi entrepierna.- y si te digo que alguien puede vernos?-_

_-y si te digo que eso que acabas de hacer me excita?-concreto un poco mas el roce de nuestros labios que empezó hace un par de minutos._

_-espera…- se detiene del todo._

_- … - me quedé mirándolo, me frustra que pare así de la nada._

_-… tienes…- tocó delicadamente una de mis cortadas -… las heridas abiertas, necesitas que te venden-_

_-…- aun seguía mirándolo. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos al mismo tiempo que sentí un plácido beso suyo derramarse en mi boca, no fue brusco, al contrario el se encargó de que sintiera cada instante, pero sin embargo admito que me tomo desprevenido, eso me gustó._

_-ven, lindo- sin dejar morir aquel contacto, abrió como pudo la puerta de su casa y me guió hacia el interior, yo cerré con mi pié lo que separaba lo íntimo de su casa con el mundo exterior. Sin más repasé sus dulces y pegajosos labios con la punta de mi lengua para después profundizar como nunca antes ese beso que ni niño había iniciado hace un rato. Y sí, quería que aquella excitación regresara, para ambos, quería oírlo gemir de nuevo, como anoche .y lo empezaba a lograr.-… r…ahhh… ren- mis manos regresaban a su sitio, su lindo trasero, yo, empezaba con su oreja. El, apisonaba mi camisa con cada lamida y su muslo recobro su posición, solo que está vez era lago mas apretado, mas rico.-… me gusta cuando… ahh… déjame term… nnn…eres delicado al tocarme…-_

_-…- estaba ocupado para hablar, así que le respondí acariciando un poco mas abajo, un poco mas adentro._

_- …así… a…me encanta cuando me tocas ahí…- me dijo en un suspiro hondo. El me anima ser travieso, así que hice una pequeña maniobra y logré que la presión de mi mano en aquel cálido lugar, aumentara gradualmente…. Solo que…_

_-AH!- la coacción en mi entrepierna subió de golpe y me hizo gemir, era la segunda vez que horokeu me sorprendía, cosa que nadie había logrado conmigo, me gustaba sus pequeñas anticipaciones, me estimulaban mucho .quise complacerlo un poco mas así que solté uno mas fuerte mientras empujaba sus caderas en un bonito movimiento logrando que nuestros cuerpos se compactaran mas._

_-… NN…reeen!…- sus manos se aferraron mas a mi en son de placer, el acomodó su pierna mas afondo lo cual me excito aun más._

_- …- suspiro penetrante._

_-uno ultimo… ahhh… vale?- se curvó buscando mis labios para que, despacio, nos alejáramos un poco, respiráramos y disfrutáramos mas plácidamente aquel beso con sabor a dulce._

_- fresa verdad?-_

_-no, quieres probar de nuevo?-_

Lluvias de otoño 

- _aló_-

- amor vienes a mi casa?-

- _ven tu aquí_-

- es que… quiero enseñarte algo, sentirte un rato-

- _lindo, mejor encontrémonos afuera te parece?-_

- y eso? Hace un frio terrible afuera quizá llueva-

_- desde cuando no te gusta la lluvia? Además… yo me encargo de que nos calentemos-_

- vale, pero lleva dulces-

Lluvias de otoño 

_Me resulta difícil ser agresivo, me refiero al modo en que hurgo en mi horokeu, el logra que sea delicado con el, que sienta cada centímetro de su piel, su ropa o su respiración, así… cualquier situación me sirve como excusa para darle una nalgada, morder su lóbulo o dejar algún moretón en su cuello. _

_Eso lo comprobé cuando subí a su habitación para que me vendara las heridas, me dejo esperándolo en su cama y el fue al baño a buscar alcohol y botiquín… yo… lo perseguí y lo abrace por la cintura después de que el entrara al baño, por la espalda, exaltándolo un instante. Mis manos recorrieron su abdomen sobre y bajo su camisa, mis labios conocieron su nuca y la parte baja de mi pelvis toqueteo su trasero. Luego… el me regresó a su cuarto, me sentó en los cojines de la esquina, se poso sobre la parte alta de mis piernas y se acomodó deliciosamente haciéndome desencajar un suspiro hondo. El juego de roces bajos por parte y parte continuó mientras el me vendaba, terminamos con un beso… delicado al principio algo acometedor y húmedo al final. Luego, el solo se me quedo mirando, repasó mi fleco aun húmedo entre las yemas de sus dedos, acarició mis mejillas sonrojadas y me abrazó, yo solo respondí dándole pequeños besos en su rostro y acomodándome ara que esa muestra de afecto pudiera tener un significado más… profundo._

_Me sentía tan cómodo que olvidé el hecho de que mi hermana me mataría al saber que escapé de casa sin comer y que no tenía planeado ira la escuela ese día o inclusive regresar a la casa… nos quedamos dormidos no sé hasta que horas, pero desperté a su lado, su cabello era suave y olía a dulce… esperé hasta que se despertara entonces probé sus labios una vez mas._

_-frambuesa…-_

_-si- _

_**Próximo: hojas de otoño.**_

* * *

le tiran tomatazos D: soy de lo pior

Los merezco pero tengo mis razones para aparecer tan tarde…. Tuve ciertos inconvenientes con la pagina así como con esta porquería de internet por lo que, no se por qué me es imposible hablar con un porcentaje "alto" de mis contactos de MSN así que… pues será reinstalar MSN por cuarta vez o reconfigurar toda mi torre :/…

Tengo algo para sad. Wishper…. Y de paso para los lectores, es como visualicé el primer beso de ren y horokeu en la historia , ojalá y les guste 

ahi ta el link-- http://img217.imageshack.us/img217/6687/horoxrenao4.jpg

**ahora bien, me resta decirles que medisculpen y que es necesario que se pasen por mi perfil, esta actualizado y hay noticias de las cuales deben enterarse. y de pasito unanse a superzona x) !!!!!!!**

latigazos a todos de mi parte! gracias por leer .

copyrigth y blablabla...


End file.
